The Commonwealth
|score = 223,767.91 |avgscore = 2,381.63 |alliancerank = #1 |activetreaty1 = |activetreatytype1 = |activetreaty2 = |activetreatytype2 = |activetreaty3 = |activetreatytype3 = |activetreaty4 = |activetreatytype4 = |activetreaty5 = |activetreatytype5 = |activetreaty6 = |activetreatytype6 = |activetreaty7 = |activetreatytype7 = |ministry6 = Minister of Communications|minister6 = Sir Haris|ministry7 = Minister of Growth|minister7 = Skepta|activebloc1 = The Covenant}}The Commonwealth (TCW) was founded on October 7th 2016. The Commonwealth is a green alliance formerly based out of North America. The Commonwealth values growth and strength through unity and is historically known for low taxes. History Foundation The Commonwealth was founded by Justin076, Queen M, Kalev60, Martbhell, Gills, Francisco II, Sven Shieldmaker and Tristar Majesitca on October 7th, 2016. The alliance was founded out of the ashes of the late Green Protection Agency (GPA), after the agency council approved the first charter and unanimously disbanded the alliance to form the Commonwealth. "The Commonwealth (TCW) was founded on October 7th 2016 as Green Protection Agency rebrand. The Commonwealth is a green alliance based out of North America. The Commonwealth values growth and strength through unity and is historically known for low taxes also the values of sovereignty and protection carried over from GPA as did orientation to whale growth and transparency and government still being countable to members, for example lying to members or making decisions that are still impeachable offences to any government member especially for Prime Minister. Also the valuing of freedom of speech, not censoring our members and coup-culture carried over from GPA. So TCW is GPA without the neutrality, which doesn´t mean though we have to take s*** from our allies like some." ~Kalev60~ From the tCW Propaganda Channel (11/23/2019). On 20th January 2017, the first Charter of The Commonwealth Charter comes into force Established History On 10th February 2018, founder Justin076 resigns from the Office of Prime Minister of the Commonwealth. As his successor, Felkey was appointed to the role as the second Prime Minister of the Commonwealth. On 14th May 2018, a merger was agreed to between the Commonwealth and Pantheon by the Felkey government and the Ridcully government respectively. This merger failed as Ridcully unexpectedly stood down as Titan, and allowed The Emperor (the new account of Fistandantilus) to take his place. The Olympians and deities of Pantheon launched a failed rebellion against The Emperor, and subsequently led a mass exodus with the majority of ex-Pantheon members moving towards the Commonwealth. On 16th May 2018, Felkey abolished the Ministry of state, and replaced it with the Ministry of the Interior and Ministry of Finance respectively, to handle the high influx of nations fleeing from instability and uncertainty from Pantheon.The partial is followed by five months of unbroken economic prosperity and membership growth On 5th August 2018, the then Acting Prime Minister: Julian Redric Gray, shifted the alliance colour from the unstable and low valued Red Alliance colour bloc into the Aqua colour bloc which was seen as a more stable colour and higher valued colour. On 5th September 2018, the second Charter of The Commonwealth comes into force after a two-thirds majority of members voted in favour of the second Charter. On 9th October 2018, the Commonwealth protectorate: Infinity declares disbandment. Half of their membership merged into the Commonwealth, while the other half merged into Seven Kingdoms. On 15th December 2018, Felkey resigns as Prime Minister after weeks of vacation. Subsequently Purplemoon/Yui became interim Prime Minister. On 6th February 2019, the government changed the alliance colour from Aqua to Green, which was seen as a higher valued colour. On February 15th to February 18th, the Commonwealth held Prime Ministerial elections, as per the rules in the Charter. Sphinx won the election and became the 4th Prime Minister of the Commonwealth. On March 27th, The Underground merges into the Commonwealth after an agreement was made between Sphinx and RightHonorable. On April 22nd, The Commonwealth alongside Frontier Records joins the Covenant bloc with UPN and Acadia. On the 26th of October, Electric Space merges into the Commonwealth after an agreement was made between Sphinx and Jordan Dee. On the 1st of November, Sphinx created the Ministry of Communications to handle automated processes within the alliance. On the 13th of November, The Hansetic League merges into the Commonwealth after an agreement was made between Sphinx and Putmir Vladin. On the 28th of November, Sphinx created the Ministry of Growth to handle membership approval and the academy. The Commonwealth Government The Commonwealth is a democratic alliance led by the position of the Office of Prime Minister. The legitimacy and the governing structures of the alliance are determined by the Charter The Commonwealth is governed by a democratically elected Prime Minister and a cabinet of their choosing. The Prime Minister serves as the executive, head of government, head of the alliance, leader of the cabinet and is the commander-in-chief of the military. The Prime Minister appoints a cabinet, whom which he/she delegates certain tasks and jobs to. The Prime Minister has no term limits, and an election occurs only when the Prime Minister's seat is left vacant. Office of Prime Minister: * Prime Minister - Sphinx * Chief of Staff - Purplemoon/Yui Cabinet Ministers: * Minister of Finance: Christian Dahl * Minister of Foreign Affairs: Purplemoon/Yui * Minister of Internal Affairs: Lionstar * Minister of Defense: RightHonorable * Minister of Communications: Sir Haris * Minister of Growth: Skepta Deputy Cabinet ministers: * Deputy Minister of Finance: Edgeworth & Putmir Vladin * Deputy Minister of Growth: Dillon * Deputy Minister of Foreign Affairs: Aesir * Deputy Minister of Communications: Malleator * Deputy Ministers of Defense: Pericles, Reuben, & Lee Advisors: * Master Olive (also a Pokemon): Aesir * Drunk Alex Jones: Kalev60 * Minion Aficionado Advisor: Julian Rederic Gray * Chief Viking: Sven Shieldmaker Foreign Relations & Treaties ''' '''Active * MDoAP - United Purple Nations * MDoAP - Acadia * MnDoAP - The United Empire of Zah'Aharon * Protectorate - Purple Flower Garden * Protectorate - Wigglytuffs Guild * Protectorate - Weebunism Defunct * MDP - The Revolutionary Front * MDP - Resplendent Inc * MDP - Obelisk * ODP - Knights Templar * MDoAP-Black Knights * MDoAP - The Knights Radiant * MDoAP - Guardian * MDoAP - Frontier Records * Protectorate - Infinity * Protectorate - Cobra Kai Dojo * Protectorate - Resplendent Inc (2) * Protectorate - The Dixie Union * Protectorate - House Arryn * Protectorate - iSTEM * Protectorate - United Nations Space Command * Protectorate - The Hanseatic League * NAP - Dark Brotherhood Blocs ''' Conflicts Culture and Symbols The membership of the Commonwealth is a diverse mix of players from around the world, with the most predominant population sect being the East Coast of North America, followed by the United Kingdom and Australia. The promotion of the Commonwealth abroad primarily revolves around propaganda and opinion pieces written by Kalev60 in the tcw-propaganda channel. '''The Commonwealth Flag The first Commonwealth flag was a simple black cross with a red background. This flag was made to quickly rally its new members to the flag due to the rapid and hasty nature of the alliance's formation. Successive flags of The Commonwealth revolves around a tree symbolizing longevity, branches of the tree and leaves being connected signaling unity and brotherhood, and the roots signaling the life long connection to something far older. The background color indicated the alliance color, while war flags have black or dark backgrounds. Over the years, additional decorations indicated real life festivities. __FORCETOC__ Category:Active Alliances